


The Octarian-inkling peace Inclusion program

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Author is lazy with this, Blame Marina her existence is to blame, Marina may be mentioned b im not gonna tag her because if she is it'll be subtle, Other, speaking of, updates inconsistent, written in a day by day log format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Octarians are tested to see if they are able to intergrete successfully with Inklings.





	The Octarian-inkling peace Inclusion program

Log Date Fri,July 7th 4017

The program begins

Octarian Six refugees brought into city.

Notes on subjects

All young adults.

All Female.

Possibly Confirms Suspicions that male Octarians are becoming rare due to poor living conditions in Octarian Home. 

Leaders of Octarian races claim them to be the hope of their people.

First time Octarian have shown behavior like this.

Purpose of Observation logs.

Keep eye on Octarian and Keep record of behavior.

See if possible for peace between people is possible.

If not we may have to plan to use operation NOAHS ARK ,as Octarians may react with War.

Subjects each introduced to their hosts.

Also introduced to agent three.

Hosts seem friendly enough .

Any Ill will shown towards Octarians will result in arest and instant removal of subject,Subject may be rehomed or return to personal home upon extraction.

Hosts

Sunny. (Orange and Yellow)

married couple Coral (Blue) and Shell (Orange)with their daughter Clammie (Blue).

Clammie is about the same age as Octarian introduced into the family.

 

Tide(Grey),Moon(White)

 Orca,Young adult florist,Older then Octarians introduction to her home.

High risk situation .However the twins were requested to stay together by the Orphanage they originated from.

Youngest Octarians in program.

Dory (Blue and Yellow)

Destiny,college student.

Offered to bring Dory home lessons from her classes upon discovery of similar interests.

Irony at its finest.

Tunes(Red)

Musician Octarian who's host come late. Was not able to get much information on host,seems to be a struggling fast food worker but theRogan will pay him as well as provide money to the Octarian,so hopefully things will work out.

Reef (Pink)

No Host showed up to claim Reef. Being taken care of by Callie and Marie until farther notice.


End file.
